


(Не)преодолимые обстоятельства

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Возвращаясь домой, в лесу Криденс подобрал попутчика. И ничего не случилось.





	(Не)преодолимые обстоятельства

Автостопщик был длинный и худой, даже тощий — ноги как спички, плечи узкие, так что лямки огромного рюкзака едва не сваливаются, руки тоже длинные и тонкие. Рыжий — косые лучи падали как раз на него, и волосы казались почти медными. Он подслеповато щурился — не то из-за солнца, не то и правда плохо видел, — и выглядел совершенно безобидным — как и все порядочные маньяки.

Автомобиль наконец вырулил с просевшей грунтовки на узкую полоску асфальта — здесь бы на внедорожниках ездить, неприспособленные машины частенько вязли в лесу или застревали на раздолбанных участках дорог, но приходилось пользоваться имеющимся. Рыжий глянул внимательнее и опустил руку, отворачиваясь — опытный, похоже, сразу понял, что ему ничего не светит. Это и решило дело.

_В конце концов, хуже уже не будет._

Криденс притормозил и, слегка сдав назад, чтобы поравняться с рыжим, открыл переднюю дверь.

— Садись. Рюкзак назад закинь.

Рыжий удивился, потом просиял — наверное, и правда не ожидал, что ему помогут. Рюкзак он стянул и забросил в машину с неожиданной лёгкостью, сиденье даже не скрипнуло, словно тот ничего не весил. Едва дверь захлопнулась, рыжий, не дожидаясь вопроса, представился:

— Я Ньют.

— Криденс, — отозвался он, потом мысленно ругнулся. Имя, такое же ненастоящее, как нынешнее, въелось в подкорку — никак не мог привыкнуть представляться другим.

Рыжий Ньют бросил взгляд на руки, лежащие на руле — пальцы в шрамах, на запястье полоски, будто Криденс резался не с той стороны, — но не заинтересовался. Одна из причин, по которой Криденс, сбежав из дома, остановился именно здесь — из-за местной специфики никого бы не удивили шрамы на руках, на лице, на спине. Здешним вообще дела нет до других, а таким вот приезжим достаточно сказать — работа, проклятая, видите, до чего доводит.

— Далеко направляешься? — спросил Криденс, чтобы Ньют не успел задать какой-нибудь вопрос первым. Характерным именем он тоже не заинтересовался, но кто его знает…

— Мне бы до города добраться. Или хотя бы до нормальной дороги, здесь мало кто проезжает, и те в основном на лесопилку. За целый день только ты и остановился.

Он говорил быстро, не очень разборчиво, и улыбался как-то странно, как нашкодил. Выговор был британский, типичный такой, как у парня с будкой из того длинного сериала.

— Зачем тебе в такую глушь? — Криденс пытался подражать грубоватой манере знакомых рабочих, но получилось неубедительно. Ньют тоже заметил, глянул с любопытством — и ничего не сказал. Точно приключенец со стажем. И вблизи он выглядел старше — морщины вокруг глаз, складки у рта. — Родные тут, знакомые?

— Нет, я… ищу кое-что. — Он вдруг перестал улыбаться; явно заколебался, потом опустил голову, уставился в угол кабины. — Слышал что-нибудь об исчезновении детей в этих местах?

Криденс хмыкнул — кто об этом не слышал. Местная легенда просочилась в Сеть и — нет, не стала популярной, но охотники за сенсациями и просто любопытные периодически добирались даже до этого захолустья. Значит, и этот туда же.

— Было что-то такое, давно. Здесь об этом не любят говорить.

— Знаю. — Ньют сгорбился, будто свой живот разглядывал. Из-под ворота футболки выглянул край рубца — розоватый, новенький; Криденс передёрнул плечами. — Поэтому и приехал. Что же здесь мешает… — Он резко выпрямился. — Похоже, никто толком те старые дела не расследовал, списывали на несчастные случаи. Вот я и подумал, что надо глянуть своими глазами на не… на эти места. Я всё равно этим постоянно занимаюсь.

Криденс посмотрел на него с подозрением. Бюро? Да нет, не похож на федерала. Ещё и британец. Хотя… Но Ньют тут же сам пояснил:

— Ищу всякие странности.

— Уфолог, что ли?

Он на секунду отвёл глаза.

— Да, что-то вроде того. — Недоговаривает — но кто не без этого? Наверное, журналист, не хочет, чтобы его раскрыли. Настаивать на продолжении Криденс не стал, пожал плечами.

— Это ты опоздал на пару десятков лет. А то и больше. Здесь давно нет массовых исчезновений. Ничего особенного, рутина, как и везде.

Ньют скептически глянул в сторону — как же, мол, тогда тоже так говорили, — но задумался.

— А как же тот случай с эпидемией? Тогда даже леса выжигали.

Про эпидемию Криденс слышал лишь краем уха — какие-то догадки насчёт испытаний биологического оружия, — о чём так и сказал. Ньют окончательно погрузился в раздумья и на какое-то время затих.

— Ты не местный? — внезапно спросил он, когда Криденс уже вывернул на нормальную трассу и стал набирать скорость.

— Нет. На заработки приехал, так и остался.

— Ты не знаешь, в городе есть центральный архив? Говорят, он два года назад сгорел…

— А, было такое. — Криденс небрежно махнул рукой, как сделал бы человек, говоря о чём-то неинтересном. — Сгорело здание, оно перманентно на реставрации, а сами материалы хранятся в библиотеке.

— О, здорово! — Ньют снова расцвёл. Криденс решил, что он милый, когда улыбается — как щенок, который напакостил и знает об этом, и поглядывает виновато. — Мне очень нужна точная хронология тех событий. Спасибо.

Криденс пожал плечами — было бы за что. Откуда они только берутся, эти восторженные искатели приключений?

Он остановился на повороте.

— Дойдёшь? Тут недалеко, но я не поеду сейчас в город.

— Дойду. — Ньют беспечно улыбнулся. — Или ещё кто подберёт.

Он вытащил рюкзак — одной рукой, похоже, и правда лёгкий — и обошёл авто. Криденс опустил стекло. К счастью, жать руку не пришлось — Ньют просто кивнул:

— Спасибо. За всё.

— Пожалуйста. — Криденс помедлил. Уж очень этот британец безобидный на вид, как типичный неудачник из фильма — вон, даже листик какой-то прицепился к джинсовке и свешивается из кармана. Должен быть подвох. — Ты там поосторожнее. Дети, может, и не пропадают, но местные — они странноватые. Не заметишь, как окажешься по уши в неприятностях.

Ньют только шире улыбнулся.

— Я справлюсь.

Криденс как-то сразу ему поверил. Этот — справится.

— Удачи. Хотя, знаешь, не думаю, что ты сможешь что-то найти.

Ньют задумчиво посмотрел на указатель, расположенный дальше по трассе.

— Почему ты сомневаешься?

— Никаких следов же не осталось. — Криденс пожал плечами. — Столько лет прошло.

Ньют вытащил из кармана большую подвеску — антиквариат, похоже, даже потемнела от времени — и взглянул на неё.

— Возможно, я это исправлю.

Подвеска отправилась обратно, но Криденс успел увидеть, что в центральный диск вделаны крошечные песочные часы. Ньют снова кивнул.

— Ещё раз спасибо. Может, ещё встретимся как-нибудь. — Он зашагал в сторону города; уже на ходу повернулся и помахал рукой: — Тебе тоже удачи.

Криденс смотрел вслед с любопытством. Не заметил, значит. Специалист по странностям не заметил, что рядом с ним — не совсем человек. Может, и не надо так тщательно прятаться. Обыватель наверняка тоже не увидит ничего — особенно если держаться и полностью контролировать ту сущность.

Он включил радио и, без слов подпевая, нажал на педаль.

На указателе значилось: “Дерри, 5 миль”.


End file.
